Kiss N Tell
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: James's little sister comes to visit him in CAlifornia from New Jersey and they haven't seen each other for years and years. And one little kiss can make James go way overboard protecting his little sister. Awh how sweet...well you'll see.
1. Visit

Title: Kiss N Tell

Summary: James's little sister comes to visit him in CAlifornia from New Jersey and they haven't seen each other for years and years. And one little kiss can make James go way overboard protecting his little sister. Awh how sweet...well you'll see.

* * *

Chapter 1

Here I was Fresh air, Garden State northern New Jersey heading off to California to see my long lost brother...really are you serious. I didn't want to go of course like any other teenage girl.

"Mom do we have to go." I whined." I can wait ten more years to see him at a family reunion." The softball season may be over but i was getting ready for my travel team.

"Yes you have to go. Your 17 and you may be the same age but that doesn't mean that you can't go. You're not an adult...yet." I rolled my eyes at here and crossed my arms...maybe if i threw a tantrum...No i can't the boy across the street is looking and he is HOT. With a capital H.O.T. He had short black hair, muscular, and the most shining white teeth i have ever seen. And we didn't really know each other because we were always to busy. Me being a softball player and a gymnast and him being a wrestler and a baseball player. And on the very rare day that we had nothing to do I would see him walking his sisters Pomeranian and me walking my Italian Mastiff (Yeah they didn't get along well) and I would say "hi" and he would reply hey before they went for each others throats. And my perverted friend said "I wonder what that says about his dick."...I slapped her. He was very A-List he didn't go to my school either so that was a major downer. "Honey c'mon we have to go before we miss our flight." I unwillingly agreed and waved to the boy across the street and he waved back before his sisters pomeranian (You know now i'm gonna call it a rat) hopped up onto his chest and it startled him so much he fell down. And i giggled at that. He got back up and tossed the dog to his sister. At that moment i got in the car and put my seat back, turned on my Ipod touch listening to Kiss N Tell by Kesha. I guess i must have fallen asleep because when i woke up my mom was shaking me vigorously.

"Oh good i thought you were dead. I can't handle another loss." My mother said. Oh yeah my dad died when i was 3. He was in the army and 1 week before i was born he got called into war with someone i can't remember. Then 3 years later we get a letter from his army base, sure enough it was a letter that he was shot down by the other team. Of course we had a funeral, it was a pretty big funeral all his army friends came and he was buried in a memorial graveyard. His tombstone is the biggest there because he died in action so now it has all of his medals and his lone purple heart. Eventually we took the medals back and they are in a glass case in the living room. I didn't get to know him so i'm over it but my mom however wasn't. She was CRAZY in love with him and so was he, she still wears the engagement ring and wedding ring after 10 some odd years she still isn't ready to take it off. My brother however knew him really well but i was only 9 months younger than him. Yeah my mom got pregnant right after and it worked out.

"No mom i'm not dead." I said WAY late.

"You know i find it hard to believe that you two are brother and sister and look nothing alike." Yeah it was true. I had Ashley Tisdale hair, Blonde but the roots were dyed brown. I looked good. And he had straight Brown hair that framed his face perfectly... quoting my friend who was hopelessly in love with him. And we both had different last names mine was Chase and his was Diamond. His is from my dad mine is from my mom, she never took my fathers last name she liked Athena Chase. Yeah she was named after the goddess pretty cool i know. We went inside and got on our first class flight before you knew it. I fell asleep...again. We got off the plane and my brother had sent a limo to pick us up. I got angry at him from flaunting his money around showing that I was the sister of THE famous James Diamond. Everyone loved him...i had to because he was family. We got to the Palm Woods and immediately i was in love. I saw a gynastics gym and a softball feild. Man I love this place.

"Hey mom i'm gonna check out the gym." I said and went into the HUGE bathroom and changed. I miss rainy New Jersey. I put on my leotard and pulled my sweats over it and headed to the gym. Luckily no one was there this was just for funsies. I shrugged off my sweats and got my hand grips on and the bowl was already full of chalk...sweet. Saves me some trouble. I stood about ten feet away from the first monkey bar and ran full speed and hopped onto the bar with incredible grace. I smiled and started swinging while doing some fancy tricks. I haven't done gymnastics in a while because the olympic team drafts were coming up. And i wanted to stay fresh. I was on the last one and I flipped and stuck the landing. I was suprised with myself.

"That was impressive." A boy from the entrance said. I turned around startled.

"Um thanks." I said to the latino boy standing there watching me.

"Oh sorry I'm Carlos." He said and i shook his hand. "I used to do gymnastics. But i'm not sure i can still do it."

"Well, Carlos, there's only one way to find out. But let's start with something simple. Like handstands."

"Race you down there." He said pointing to the big mat at the end of the gym.

"You're on. Get set, GO!" I said and i beat him in a long shot. I started laughing because of how far back he was.

"Holy Shitackie mushrooms are you a vampire?"

"Sadly no. I love the taste of blood and the idea of living forever though."

"You love the taste of blood?"

"Yeah want me to prove it."

"NO."

"Ok ok." I said and he took his shirt off and i looked at him weird.

"Chill, i'm just taking my shirt off so i can do the handstands in comfort."

"OK." I said and we both got on our hands and kicked our legs but it took him a little while to get his legs up and them to stay there. Haha I win. I got on my feet and helped his legs stay straight while he walked. "Good. Now bend your legs back and get to your feet." I told him an dhe did it a little off balance thought. "You were a little off balance."

"I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically. "Sorry i gotta go. It was nice meeting you..."

"Oh Payson, Payson Chase."

"Payson."

"And it was nice meeting you Calos right?"

"Yep, Bye." He said. I ran back and got my sweats on when I heard him talking to someone and what do you know. A boy with straight brown hair, tan, muscular, and sparkling teeth. My brother James Diamond.

"Hey, lil sis." He said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back.

"Hey James." I said and pulled out of the hug. " Good to see you again. I almost forgot what you look like. You were so pretty when you were 3...what the hell happened?"

"HEY! That's mean."

"James chill i'm kidding." I said and he grabbed me and held me to him from under the arms and dragged me around. And a blonde boy walked in.

"So James is this your new girlfriend?" The blonde said with a smug face. And an abnormally large nose. He probably came in because i was screaming and laughing and he was just laughing.

"Kendall, this is my sister dumb ass." Then Kendall got a really embarrased look and his eyes got from smug to wide eyed with embarrasment.

"Oh I am SO sorry James i didn't know because you two look nothing alike. And i thought you were sexually abusing her."

"Oh hell no you did not just say that." James said and put me down.

"James!" I yelled at him and James walked up to Kendall looking furious.

"Ok sorry sorry sorry that came out wrong."

"Damn right it came out wrong." James said and got out of Kendall's face. I ran over to them because it looked like James was gonna rip Kendall's face off.

"James back away. It's not like you have to live with him." I saqid pushing James away with incredible ease. James looked down to me and so did Kendall.

"Wanna bet?" They both said.

"Ok well Kendall go to whatever room your at and James calm down." Kendall left. "James look at me. Calm down." I said taking his head in my hands.

"Ok ok fine." he said and he took a deep breath. 10 minutes later we could head up to the room. I picked up my gymnasts bag and he took it from me and slung it over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but I'm not walking to the 20th floor." The hotel had 25 floors. We were lucky...ish. James walked over to the elevator. "Cheater."

"Shut up. You're heavy anyways." I gasped and slapped him not hard though. "Ow."

"Wimp."

"Shut up."

"HA! So you admit to it!"

"NO! I didn't say that!"

"But you didn't object either."

"No comment"

"HA! I WIN!" I yelled. And he just laughed in defeat. It was like we were kids again. But my mom and I moved to New Jersey when I was 6 and we hadn't seen each other since. We arrived at the room and there we three other guys and my mom and a little girl and a woman. "James isn't that Carlos and Kendall and another dude and mom and another lady or am I going completely insane."

"Nope you're perfectly sane. That's exactly what you see."

"Hey James thanks for introducing me." The other boy said.

"And didn't I see you at the gym." Carlos said.

"Hey Carlos." I said nervously as i slid off of James's back.

"Sorry Payson this is Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and of course mother. Logan, Mrs. Knight, this is my sister Payson, Gymnast, oftball player, and Ashley Tisdale look alike."

"James i made into one magazine saying i was Ashley Tisdale. ONE." I said. Yeah it was true a major magazine thought i was Ashley Tisdale.

2 hours later

Now that I was settled in and in comfortable clothes Allof us were gonna watch Harry Potter 6. And i was incredibly in love with Malfoy. He's hot as hell. I wen tout there and sat down right next to James and Kendall. Well in between them because i didn't want them to fight. So if one of them took a swing it would hit me...It wouldn't matter I'm not famous nor do i want to be. I just want to be in the Olympics. We were halfway into the movie and Malfoy came in.

"Malfoy you're hot! I love you so freaking much marry me please!" I yelled standing on my knees on the couch with my arms up. And all of them just looked at me weird. "What?" I asked and then I fell off the couch face first into the coffee table. They all started laughing and so did I because I wasn't hurt. I stood back up and sat down. And watched the rest of the movie. I fell asleep minutes before the movie ended. I was awake breifly to see James carry me into the room i was staying in and being put into bed and James kissing the top of my head and saying good night to me. I smiled at that because he must have relly cared about me. I fell back alseep. I woke up in the morning with the sunlight shining in my eyes. I turned my head face down and took a breath in and the pillow smelled like Fresh picked orchids, spring air, and roses. It smelled devine. All the sheets smelled that way. It smelled so good I was almost reluctant to get up. But I also smelled breakfast. Yum. Sausage...and...eggs! Yesssss. I threw the sheets off and walked in to the kitchen.

"Good morning." James said.

"Hello." He laughed at that.

'What's funny?"

"Just the way you said it."

"Whatevs." I turned around to see Logan there. I jumped at seeing him first thing.

"Sorry did i scare you?"

"A little yeah."

'Sorry." He said and picked up a plate with breakfast on it, as did I.

"This is good. Who made it?" I asked.

"Mrs Knight." James replied. "She's an awesome cook."

"I can taste it. And I say later we all go to the pool."

"Sounds good." They all replied.

"That's gonna take some getting used to."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"All of you answereing at the same time. It's creepy."

"Sorry." They all replied. "Sorry." They all said again. And i laughed. After breakfast I got changed into my bikini and threw some shorts on and a t-shirt. I grabbed a towel even though it took me 20 minutes to find the closet where they kept the towels. What? I got lost this place was huge. We got down to the pool and there were a ton of people.

"Unbelieveable." Carlos said.

"How about we go to the beach?" I asked.

"One problem." James said.

"What?"

"None of us can drive. And Mom and Mrs. Knight are out."

"Wow none of you have your drivers lisence?" They all shook their heads. I rolled my eyes and pulled mine out. "Let's go."

"Woa you have your drivers lisence?" They all said

"What did i say about that?"

"Sorry."

" And yes i've had it for months now. I'll take mom's car." I said and we all piled in the car. Luckily mom left a spare car key under the drivers seat. She always did.

* * *

Should I continue? Reveiw plz.


	2. James has a secret a dirty little secret

Title: Kiss N Tell

Summary: James's little sister comes to visit him in California from New Jersey and they haven't seen each other for years and years. And one little kiss can make James go way overboard protecting his little sister. Awh how sweet...well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush... *epic sadness* I only own Payson, her mother and the boy across the street who is yet to be named.

WOW! I love you guys! 4 Reveiws already! And 3 alerts! and 42 hits that pretty good for the first day! OMG i am so filled with love right now i wanna hug all of my reveiwers! *Cyber hugs* I love you guys you gave me inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Thanks to a spontaneous idea from the mind of WMHSCherioBrittany, if i didn't speel it right correct me but you knwo who you are.)

I had started the car and somehow all of them got excited.

"Are all of you buckled in?" I asked sounding like mom.

"Yes mother we all are." James replied. I gave him a glare and he shut up.

"Mmhmm that's right." I said and pulled out of the parking lot. I turned on the radio and a Big Time Rush song came on, Any kind of guy. We all laughed at the ironic situation. "How about a smart guy, they haven't seemed to manage that yet." I said at the radio and they all said hey. I laughed. We were caught in traffic going to the beach. It seemed like the whole state was going if they weren't already at the palm Springs or any other hotel that had a pool. I mean come on it's only 90 degrees out you guys should be used to it. Really.

"That's it I'm taking the back roads."

"You can't." Kendall said.

"And why is that?"

"There are no back roads in L.A." I sighed in aggrevation. I honked the horn and the light turned green.

"YESSSSS!" I said and sped up because the light was yellow with means speed up or you'll miss the light. Haha Facebook. And of course i made it. But I had to stop at the next light...bummer. Some idiot behind me decided to barrel down the road and crash with the back of the car.

"OH MY GOD!" We all screamed jumping a feet in the air.

"Is everyone alright?" James yelled.

"Yeah." We answered.

"But I have a feeling we're not going to last very long." Carlos said very shaky. I looked back from the front seat and sure enough there was an 18 wheeler coming down the road swirving. I started panicking and just before the car hit that other car James leaped over to my seat to protect me. And then i don't remember anything after that. I remember waking up in the Palm Woods and James sitting right next to my bed sleeping. I propped mysel fon my elbows and I was quite sore but alive. And i found out I was in my pajamas. Either mom or James...which would've been creepy though...oh well he was my brother. Then Carlos came in.

"Oh good you're awake. James has been there for 2 days."

"Tell me he's showered." I said concerned and just noticing that Carlos had a bandage on his head. He nodded. "Oh good. And is the head thing from the car accident?"

"Yeah but I'm fine. Never better."

"Ah, and how come I came out almost with out a scratch."

"because James saw you panic and he put his body over you so you'd be fine. He risked himself for you."

"Well that was sweet." I said sitting up. "But why am I still sore?"

"You were hit pretty hard. You and James both. Here I'll get you some breakfast. You've been out cold for two days."

"Two days?" I whispered to myself.

"Yep, i'll be right back with food." At just that moment my stomach growled and Carlos laughed and left. I shook James awake and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes?" He said like he was awake the whole time..

"Were you awake the whole time?"

"Yeah kinda. Showers help." I hugged him from my bed and he hugged me back.

"Thanks, for protecting me. It was really supermanish."

"Your Welcome and is supermanish a word."

"Well now it is. Thanks to you." (A/N and this where the invisible audience in my head goes awwwwww) James leaned over and hugged me.

"You know you need to take a shower. You haven't for 2 days. And your starting to smell dingy." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks love you too." I whispered back. "After I eat breakfast."

"Ok and one question." He whispered.

"What?" Whispering.

"Why are we whispering."

"I don't know, we should stop."

"Yeah we should." James said normal volume. And i kinda hurt. Then Carlos came in with my breakfast.

"Awwwww." CArlos said as I pulled out of the hug. He put my food on the mini table in front of me theni threw my slipper at him. "Hey!"

"Get out."

"But..."

"Now." I said pointing to the door and I laughed as he walked out. I'll apollogize later. After I ate my breakfast I hopped in the shower and felt much better starting to feel more of the pain and stiffness inside my body. But the warm water felt good against my suddenly cold skin. Actually my skin got cold after I hugged James...creepy. I got out got dressed brushed my hair, my teeth blah blah blah. I went out and over heard James and Kendall talking. I hid behind the wall and decide to eavesdrop.

"You have to tell her." Kendall said.

"Why? And shock her? Be like Bella in _Twilight. _I'm good with her not knowing." James said.

"But what do you think she is going to think when she suddenly gets cold after she hugs you, your strength, beauty, no homo. How?"

"It's better if she doesn't know." He said and i heard him walk over and i ran into my room as he walked past.

"No way." I whispered to myself.

* * *

And the plot thickens tell me what you think. I love hearing what you think. less than 3


	3. Adrenaline Junkie

Title: Kiss N Tell

Summary: James's little sister comes to visit him in California from New Jersey and they haven't seen each other for years and years. And one little kiss can make James go way overboard protecting his little sister. Awh how sweet...well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush... *epic sadness* I only own Payson, her mother and the boy across the street who is yet to be named.

WOW! I love you guys! 8 Reveiws already! And 4 alerts! and 149 hits that pretty good for the first day! OMG i am so filled with love right now i wanna hug all of my reveiwers! *Cyber hugs* I love you guys you gave me inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 3

"No way." I whispered to myself again. I just...I couldn't believe it! Every fairytale i've heard is coming true. I must be dreaming I have to be. This can't be like any Twilight movie...I've seen Twilight through Eclipse and NO this can't be otherwise it'll ruin the whole thing for! But he was tan...spray tan. But he eats...how the hell. I need to go to the gymnastics gym and shake this off. I must've been dreaming. La te da i did the whole changing routine and headed down to the gym. I worked out down there for about 2 hours unknowingly and James wandered into the gym just as I landed the triple axel spin. My favorite.

"Nice." He said as I turned around. And now i notice there was something different about him. But I have no idea what.

"Thanks." I said and walked over to my bag. "So what were you and Kendall talking about. Carlos said you two talked about me. So what did you talk about? Tell me it's good."

"Yeah it was the good things. Like how pretty you are..."

"Ok James cut the crap! I heard you and Kendall talking you idiot. Don't think I don't know."

"How come I didn't hear you? I should've heard you breathing."

"So I'm correct aren't I?"

"Well what are you suggesting?"

I took in a shaky breath. "You're a vampire. You're always so could, you should've heard me breathing, me like Bella except my name is Payson."

"You are correct sister."

"When?"

"When I was five. That is why I am now THE face."

"Then how come you're so tan?"

"It's called not-all-vampires-lose-their-color- type of thing, And I can withstand the sun for as long as I want, it all the depends on what type you are."

"And what type are you?"

"Sunny, that explains all of it. And each vampire can be allowed one special power although you don't choose it. Personally mine comes in handy."

"And that is."

"Controlling emotions but the way mine does it, it wraps a force feild around them with a certain emotion in it and also black so any attack but they would just break whatever they hit me with but still." This was a lot to take in, my brothers a vampire and can make people feel emotions they don't want to. So when Kendall And James almost got in that fight James was surrounding Kendal with a fear force feild, he wasn't really scared he was just acting it because of James. interesting.

"So you can control my emotions to anything you want?"

"Yep. Cool huh."

"Yeah, change me. It's not fair that you get to live forever. I want to live forever, i don't wanna die and get old and wrinkly like mom."

"I'm telling her you said that."

"Go ahead, my brother is a vampire and I want to be one, otherwise I WILL pull a Bella." I said crossing my arms.

"And what move would you pull?"

"I'll jump off a cliff. As many times as I need to."

"You wouldn't?"

"Watch me." I said and stormed off. How could he! It's not fair! He got changed when he was 5, but he grew to look like he was 17. And he is, It all depends on what type you are. He says. Well guess what, i will jump off a cliff then he'll have to change me. Great plan. I'll go to the beach and jump off one of the cliffs there, but when James is there, no but he might save me. He's going to the beach today! GREAT! I ran back to the room and got in my clothes, and braced myself to jump off the tallest area on the beach standing at 2,139 feet and is looking over the majestic Pacific and I'll land in the water not the beach. It's right by it where everyone will see me! Perfect! I love California. I'll Jump off as many times as needed. I got in mom's car and drove down to the beach. I saw James, and immediatley ran up the side of the mountain to the edge of the cliff. I strpped down to my bra and underwear and spread my arms out feeling the wind. I breathed in and leaped off. My eyes were closed and I heard hundreds of screams and gasps as I fell and then I hit the water. The rush of the ocean felt good and I rose my head to the surface and gasped for air surprised at how it wasn't scary at all. I started laughing as I splashed around in the open waters only disturbed by the gentle little waves. I decided that before a big wave came I would swim to shore. As I approached the shore line James was getting ready to go in after me. But i got the beach before he got to me. I stood up and was very much alive. A huge crowd of people gathered around me asking if I was ok. I was stil breathing hard because of the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins. My only answer was "I've never been better!" With a huge grin on my face. I was gasping and feeling great! Eventually a news crew came through the crowd and I just shooed them off and eventually the crowd went away because they had to tell every one they knew. Then all four boys of Big Time Rush came over to me.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" They all screamed at me.

"No, surprisingly."

"Are you OK!"

"I've never felt better! Man that was such a rush! I wanna do it again!" I said and started for the cliff. But they all stopped me in the process.

"Oh no. We're taking you home!" Logan yelled.

"Why? I'm fine."

"Why? Because we're not and clearly you will be in big trouble! Mom will be super pissed. Let's go." James said and pulled me along. And then he talked so low that only I could hear. "I'll change you, but only for you 18th birthday."

"Fine."

* * *

So how'd you guys like it? Sorry it took so long, I broke my wrist and it's hard to type and I thank you guys for not begging me to update it really means a lot. Thanks love you guys! Read and reveiws!


	4. Kiss N Tell

Title: Kiss N Tell

Summary: James's little sister comes to visit him in California from New Jersey and they haven't seen each other for years and years. And one little kiss can make James go way overboard protecting his little sister. Awh how sweet...well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush... *epic sadness* I only own Payson, her mother and the boy across the street who is yet to be named.

WOW! I love you guys! 9 Reveiws already! And 5 alerts! and 202 hits that pretty good! OMG i am so filled with love right now i wanna hug all of my reveiwers! *Cyber hugs* I love you guys you gave me inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 4

I went back to the apartment with all 4 boys and they forced me to take a shower and get dresssed. Apparently they were mad at me. I came out into the living room and they immediately went silent.

"Oh so now I'm a moment ruiner? You know what I'm gonna say the truth. Whether you know it or not." They all looked at me with sarcastic looks. "I only jumped off the cliff because I wanted James to change me into a vampire, that maybe a near daeth experience would do the trick. And it did for my 18 birthday. So you don't have to worry about me jumping off any more cliffs so can either suck it up, I go back home, or I have to do something I really don't want to do." As soon as I said that they knew what I meant and they all sucked it up. "Good, that's what I like to see." I said and went into my room and pouted for a little. I grabbed my IPod and turned on Hungover by Kesha and just...layed there nodding my head to it and I must've fallen asleep because I woke up in the middle of the night with a timid rapping on my bedroom door. I ripped the earbuds out of my ears and got up to answer the door with my softball bat ready to swing. I opened the door to see timid little Katie standing there with a little teddy bear and a face of fear on. I put my bat down and turned my light on. I bent down to her height. And noticed she was crying.

"Katie, whats wrong?" I asked worried now. And she just started crying again. I grabbed both of her arms and noticed there was a sticky subtance on her arm. I took my hand off and it was covered in blood. And I stared at her and her head was bleeding. I started panicing.

"KENDALL!" I yelled as loud as I could. I picked up Katie and brought her in the kitchen as all 4 boys rushed out their rooms worried. Kendall was the first to see her.

"Oh my god what happened?" Kendall said rushing to my side.

"I don't know she knocked on my door and she was crying and her arm and head and leg were bleeding. And I panicked, I asked her but she didn't answer." I said grabbing gauze, medical tape, and band aids out of the closet. Kendal examined her leg while I examined her head. Luckily the cut wasn't deep but head wounds bleed like crazy and I didn't know how I couldn't catch it.

"Katie what the hell happened?" Kendall and I asked at the same time. I blushed a little.

"S-ssomething was in my room a-and sc-scared me a-and I-I fell off the bed. And h-hit the window and t-the nightstand, the metal on the bed caught on my leg and tore into it. T-then I came to Payson." I wrapped up her head. and arm while Kendall got to her leg.

"Ok Katie describe what you saw?" James asked.

"It was just a big shadow, of a mangled figure." She described. James looked in her room.

"Katie...It was a dead tree blowing in the wind." James said.

"Oh." KAtie said embarrased.

"It's ok just don't scare us like that. Ok?"I said.

"Yeah." She said and I tucked her into bed and shut off her light. After everyone was asleep I couldn't. I walked into the living room and saw Kendall sitting there watching TV.

"Oh hi." I said nervous.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"You got it." I said as I sat next to him. I looked at him and he was having a personal debate in his head. Whether or not to say something. He turned to face me.

"Payson?"

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"What?"

"I like you. Like a lot." He said. There was an awkward silence while we just stared at each other and he was starting to feel goofy because I wasn't answer. I liked him I was just shocked because he's famous. I decided to kiss him before he felt like a reatard. He immediately kissed back and I fell deeper and deeper into a very pleasant void. The walls sowly faded into non- exsistance and it was just Kendall and I alone in a empty void filled with passion. He wraped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I pulled away for air and I gasped because of how much I enjoyed that. I attacked him with my lips again this time knocking him over. Kendall sat up and I wraped my legs around him and he stood up and carried us in my room. He set me down on the bed and we crawled towards the center of the bed. Kendall struggled at my shirt and I pulled away so he could pull it over my head. And I tore off his shirt and threw it next to mine. Eventually we worked our way to each other pants, we crawled under the covers and then I don't remember anything after it. I woke up with my head on Kendalls chest with the sun shining in my eyes. It was a beautiful morning to match with the beautiful night.

"Good morning beautiful." Kendall said surprising me by how he was awake.

"Good morning." I said resting my head on my hands.

"Last night was...wow."

"Yeah it was. But I'm going to go shower because I'm all stick and sweaty." I said getting up and Kendall followed me. I sighed and he and I showered together. He got dressed first and went out into the kitchen where the other boys were. Except James was hunting for his flesh of animals. I got dressed and brushed while humming to myself. I came out singing and twirling landing in a chair next to Kendall. The guys started staring at us becausemy arms were wraped around Kendalls neck. While they were staring I kissed him and then there was an awkward silence.

"What the hell happened last night?" CArlos asked breaking the silence. Kendall and I looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

SO! I was pretty pleasead with myself for writing this. Tell me if you liked it. or in Cheerio's case "OH MY GAWD!" hahahaha that made me laugh.


	5. Now Payson's got a secret

Title: Kiss N Tell

Summary: James's little sister comes to visit him in California from New Jersey and they haven't seen each other for years and years. And one little kiss can make James go way overboard protecting his little sister. Awh how sweet...well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush... *epic sadness* I only own Payson, her mother and the boy across the street who is yet to be named.

WOW! I love you guys! 15 Reveiws already! And 7 alerts! and 483 hits that's good. OMG i am so filled with love right now i wanna hug all of my reveiwers! *Cyber hugs* I love you guys you gave me inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kendall and I were sitting in my room JUST TALKING. We were having a bunch of fun. The tv was on and it was on a music channel and we were singing along to songs and the whole bit. Apparently I sing really good. I don't care honestly.

"No seriously you sing really well. You should sing with Big Time Rush." Kendall whined.

"I don't want to. I just want to be with you." I said.

"Ah so sweet. Which is why I love you." Kendall said and crushed his lips to mine. We started making out when suddenly my bedroom door was burst down. And there so a completely pissed off James.

"James! What's wrong with you! That was my door!"

"That's not the only thing you'll lose." He said and came over to me and pulled me off the bed.

"James! Let go of me! What are you doing?"

"I'm changing you, NOW!" He yelled infuriated.

"James! Let her go." Kendall said going up to him.

"Kendall don't interfere. And why the hell are you doing this to me!" I screamed at him.

"Because Carlos told me what you and Kendall did! And I can't let that happen to you! And he will never touch you again! I can promise you that!"

"But what if I wanted to! You can't because I have a reason! One that you and no one else knows yet. Only me."

"What? What is it? What reason do you possibly have?" James said getting face to face with me.

"Kendall brace yourself." I said getting prepared to tell.

"WHAT! IS! IT!" James said infuriated.

"I'm pregnant." Then everything in the entire apartment was silent. Nobody dared say anything else. I heard gasps from the kitchen, living room,and awkwardly bathroom.

"Yes, there is a little creature nesting softly inside me."

"What?" Kendall sort of whispered. "But didn't we use protection?"

"Yeah, we did, but I guess it didn't work. I was on birth control but it can always fail." I said and suddenly James was just a gust of speed out of my room to god only knows and Carlos are just in shock. Kendal came to my side and put one hand on my stomach and kissed the top of my head without a word. "You won't leave for me to deal with this alone are you?" I said about to cry. He lifted my head up to look him in the eyes.

"I will never let you deal with this alone. But it may cause problems for the band but that's nothing compared to losing you." He said. That was when I started to cry.

"Thank you." I said and he pulled me into a hug and I started bawling my eyes out and I have no i dea why. Kendall would whisper in my ear and say shhh it's alright we'll be okay. I guess I was scared, scared of losing Kendall, the baby, and just plain old scared of complications. This was hard, I am only 17 and now i regret not listening to those commercials on TV. They were right this is kinda horrible. I wish it never happened, I don't want to go through this.

"Kendall?" I asked.

"What?"

"I don't wanna do this, I really don't, I don't want to go through this. It's just...I..." I stopped right there before Kendall hugged me again.

"As hard as it is, we both WILL get through this. We will be great parents. We may be 17 but it's alright, whatever happens...happens."

"But..."

"There are no buts, we are having this baby and right there with you the whole way there." Kendall said taking my head in his hands.

"You have beautiful eyes." I said changing the subject. He chuckled as I quoted Ice Age.

"You do too, don't forget that. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. This child will be just as beautiful. But nothing can compare."

"Thanks. You can stop complimenting me anytime, if it gets to be too much I feel insecure."

"Ok I'll stop." He said. I loved that about he knew when to stop unlike most idiot guys. They just kept going and going and going and I don't like that. It just annoys me. Later I went to watch TV, I saw Parental Control on MTV and watched that and YES! it was a gay couple. I love it when the gays are on. But I couldn't help thinking how James felt about this. He must feel really angry, he was to protective over me. I didn't like that, he never was before. I came to California for a visit and I find out my brother's a vampire, I jump off a cliff, I fall in love with Kendall, and I get pregnant...I hate you California.

* * *

I liked it...did you, I wasn't completely satisfied with the new Idea but if you like it then more power to you, if not then I'll delete it then I'll write another if you'd like. Read and Reveiws plz

Rawr hearts


	6. Fearless

Title: Kiss N Tell

Summary: James's little sister comes to visit him in California from New Jersey and they haven't seen each other for years and years. And one little kiss can make James go way overboard protecting his little sister. Awh how sweet...well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush... *epic sadness* I only own Payson, her mother and the boy across the street who is yet to be named.

WOW! I love you guys! 16 Reveiws already! And 8 alerts! and 714 hits that's good. OMG i am so filled with love right now i wanna hug all of my reveiwers! *Cyber hugs* I love you guys you gave me inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 6 _Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. _

_Franklin P. Jones_

I didn't want this thing inside me. Rare case of course,but I am strongly opposed to killing off another human life form. Life sucks. I wish James would just kill me, like be a vampire wise. I found him slaving over a dead animal, a deer by the looks of it. He stood up.

"What do you want Payson?"

"I want you to change me...now." I said crossing my arms.

"No." He said finally facing me. He wiped the excess blood off his face and gave me a serious look.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to have this baby, I won't take it away from you, do you know how torn Kendall would be if you killed it?"

"I wouldn't be the one killing it. You would be the one sucking the blood out of me. Therefore you would be killing it." I said moving closer. "Change me."

"No. Not until you have that baby?"

"Ok you were the one that wanted it gone in the first place. What's the difference now!"

"Because I realized how much I want it, how much Kendall wants it. And you may not know it, but you want it just as much as Kendall." He said now coming face to face to me.

"Haha sure, I never wanted this thing, it's makes me hormonal. I don't like being angry and I got my first taste of Morning sickness yesterday and I hate it. It sucks, I threw up 3 times."

"Ok good to know, not really. And i can tell I smell it on your breath."

"Damn it, i brushed my teeth 5 times." I said and I started rubbing my finger on my teeth. But I have no idea how that would help.

"C'mon I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home."

"But you have dark circles under your eyes, hop on my back." I sighed and did as he told. I got on his back and he sped towards home. The wind blew in my face and it was quite terrifying. Everything blurred by and people think it wouldn't be scary, but it's scary and quite fascinating so I couldn't close my eyes. Tree braches blew by my face and James was ever so careful not to let me hit them, he was a good brother to me. A great brother to me, he never gave me what I wanted but, I couldn't live without him. I guess that's probably why I wanted him to change me so bad. I love him, as a brother. If your mind went there GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Sorry, hormones talking. James put me in my room and then he went into his. I went inot the living room and found Kendall ther.

"Why are you ALWAYS up so late?" I asked him.

"Why do you have to sound angry?"

"Because I have a lot on my mind." I said sitting next to him.

"Then clear it cause your getting annoying." Kendall said.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Really? Nothing is wrong with you."

"Yes."

"Sure, you just randomly became pissy because I walked in the room."

"OK I know that's your hormones talking so I'd like to say Fuck you hormones! Fuck you, you are a crazy bitch... hormones!" I was appauled at Kendall. I didn't know what to say so I slapped him and went in my room and slammed the door shut. I climbed into bed and slept forecedly. I woke up the next morning to the sounds of the guys fighting, typical morning. And as yesterday I had to go to the bathroom and yack up whatever else was in my stomach from yesterday. I grabbed my IPod and turned on I need Somebody To Love by Justin up I like the song. I walked out in the kitchen and of course the first person I saw was Kendall, I shoved past him and sat next to Logan. He gave Kendall a "What the hell did you do?" kind of look. Well he essentially dumped me by acting that way. Carlos did too. Next thing I know they're taking him into Logan's room.

Logan's Point of Veiw (Sorry you have to hear the conversation)

Carlos and I pulled Kendall into my room and we knew something was wrong. If we had to we would pull James into this. And knowing him he would be furious.

"What the hell did you do?" Carlos and i asked.

"I dumped Payson last night and she slapped me." He said and grabbed a water bottle and poured it on his face. A bunch of make-up ran off and shwed a black eye. "She slaps hard." He said.

"Dude, she's pregnant! You don't dump your pregnant girlfriend! What's wrong with you!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing's wrong with me! It's her!"

"Bull shit! She's pregnant she's supposed to be moody! But what did you tell her?" Carlos yelled.

"I said 'Fuck you hormones, fuck you, you are a crazy bitch...hormones' and then she slapped me and went in her room." Kendall said, How is he calm with this? She's probably out there bawling her eyes out. We listened hard enough and yep she was crying and James was out there with her. She was probably telling him everything.

"Look what you did. She's crying her eyes out, and telling James everything. This doesn't end well for you. James knows, and now he could rip you to shreds, I already think you are a horrible person." Carlos said and walked out of the room.

"I agree with Carlos, what kind of person are you? She's freaking pregnant. You are going to be a horrible father." I said and stormed off and left him alone. I saw Payson with a bunch of tissues.

"What did he do? What did Kendall do to her?" James asked coming up to us.

"Kendall said 'fuck you hormones, fuck you, you are a crazy bitch...hormones.' to her and she slapped him thus leading to the split. He doesn't even care that she's pregnant anymore. He's acting like he's high or he's been drinking." I said.

"Cheer her up. Kendall and I are going to take a little walk." James said and went into my room.

Payson's pov

Logan and Carlos started cheering me up as i was crying long after i should've stopped. Stupid horomones. I told them I wanted to be alone and I went in my room and picked up the guitar that was in my closet. I think I still remember how to play it. I started strumming along to one of my fave songs.

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep

Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your blue eyes  
Everytime I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm alone with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I stopped singing and Logan and Carlos came in. Gawking at me.

"That was beautiful." Logan said almost crying. That made me giggle a little. But Tears were still streaming down my face and my nose was still runny.

"We have to get you to Gustavo." Carlos said. Ironically I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Carlos took my hand and put me in a car. They were driving me somewhere.

"I thought non of you could drive." Carlos held up a license.

"Just got it yesterday." He said.

"Nice." And then we arrived at Roque Records.

"Guys really?"

"Yes now let's go." Then I realized I had my guitar in my hand. They ran me into a Recording booth. "Gustavo!" Carlos yelled.

"WHAT!" I very angry man yelled. "Oh hello young lady." He said calm. "Who's she?"

"James's sister and she is fantastic at singing. You have to listen to her." Gustavo nodded and they put me in the recording area.

"Sing that same song." Logan said. I started strumming and singing again. I sang the song and they were nodding their heads. A man in a suit walked in while I was singing. I stopped at the end and they all clapped. Gustavo went up to the mic.

"I think you have a CD in your future." He said and I couldn't help but smile. We started writing songs in Gustavo's office and he was actually nice. Wait, they described him as mean. Curse you Carlos and Logan, they told Gustavo I was pregnant.

"Gustavo, you know i'm pregnant don't you?" I said.

"Yeah, the dogs told me."

"That's why you're being so nice to me." I said and he nodded. I didn't care after the day I was having I needed to be told nice things. I was almost as far as 2 months. I would start showing soon, around month 3 I would start getting fat. Later I went home feeling happier. But to see that James and Him were still gone. I didn't think twice about it. I hope He was getting his ass kicked.

* * *

WOO! This chapter took a lot of work so I hope you like it. Please read and reveiws and the song is I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat. There will be more Colbie Caillat songs to come from this story and Ke$ha. Read and reveiw! Please!


	7. A messed up version of Twilight

Title: Kiss N Tell

Summary: James's little sister comes to visit him in California from New Jersey and they haven't seen each other for years and years. And one little kiss can make James go way overboard protecting his little sister. Awh how sweet...well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush... *epic sadness* I only own Payson, her mother and the boy across the street who is yet to be named.

WOW! I love you guys! 24 reveiws and 10 alerts!and 934 hits!That's FANTASTIC! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I'm gonna hug everyone of you reading! *Cyber hugs* I love you guys you give me inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 7 _Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in it's defense. -Mark Overby How to deal with death is at least as important as how to deal with life. -Admiral Kirk Star Trek 2_

Payson's Dream

_I was standing in the middle of a huge clearing, what was weird is that I've seen it before. In a movie. New Moon, the clearing where Bella almost dies...again. But I was in Bella's position, a vampire stood at the edge of the clearing. He wasn't Laurent though, it was Kendall as a Vampire._

_"Get away from me!" I yelled at him. He only ran closer, to the middle of the clearing then he and I switched position's. I was in the middle and he was circling around me, like I was his prey. _

_"You've betrayed me, Payson." He spoke in a soft but intoxicating voice._

_"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to you!" I screamed. He froze in his tracks. He turned his head to look at me and his gaze made me freeze like ice._

_"You do know! Don't play tricks on me!"_

_"But I..."_

_"LIAR! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" His voice got calmer. "How do you think I got this way?"_

_"Because you jumped into the depths of hell!" I yelled at him._

_"YOU? You dareback sass me! Your filthy brother made me this! Now you will pay."_

_"Don't you dare! Lay a finger on me!" I yelled high volume._

_"stop." James's voice told me in my head. I stopped talking as soon as he said stop. James's figure stood at my side. "don't intimidate him. it only makes him angrier."_

_"Oh but I might. And there is nothing you can do about it. I am stronger than you. Faster than you. And I can kill you with one little bite." I was frozen with fear. Kendall would kill me if I didn't give him what he wanted._

_"Stop." I said. "I'll be with you. I'll do anything you want." I said very quickly. He stopped circling me again. A soft chuckle broke through his lips, the chuckle turned into an evil laugh._

_"you shouldn't have said that! it puts you in danger! you can't give him what he wants anymore. any emotion he's ever had has turned into anger or a killing feeling." James's said acting as if I hadn't had a hope in the world. I probably didn't but it was worth a shot. I won't give up until he finally kills me._

_"It's a little too late for that. My body is wasted, no soul, no heart beat. Face it you'll either have that baby alone, or you'll stay here and argue with me. Either way the first choice doesn't matter, you'll die before then. Either way, you die. I won't rest until you've been silenced for good." I turned my head away from him, my eyes were stinging with tears. "Look at me! I want to see the lights leave you eyes when I kill you! Look at me you filthy mortal!" He yelled. The smile on his face was blood thirsty. I looked at him._

_"don't!" James said. As soon as I looked Kendall was racing around the perimeter of the clearing becoming impossible to see. I looked around in all places as he dashed to place to place. Then I saw nothing but the clearing, James was gone, and so was Kendall. I think. I was here, staring at nothing. I felt a tap on my back. I turned around and let out a blood curtling scream as Kendall launched himself at me._

I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking like I'd just had adrenaline rush right through my veins. My throat burned from extreme dryness. I rushed to the Kitchen for a drink of water. I drank straight from the tap itself. As soon as I had took a huge gulp I collapsed on the floor. I was breathing heavy and I was having a panic attack. I was gasping for air as my hand trembled in front of me. It was shaking so much my whole arm shook. I felt my chest and my heart was racing. I heard foot stpes coming down the hall. He turned around the corner and I saw Logan. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me. He held my hand to keep it from shaking. That didn't work his hand started shaking.

"I had a nightmare." I said still gasping for breath.

"What was it about?"

"I want James here if I'm gonna tell it."

"Ok I'll go get him." Logan said and dissaperaed around the corner. He came back in 2 minutes with James.

"Oh my god what happened?" James said and instantly kneeled next to me.

"She had a nightmare. Apparently a really bad one." Logan said taking the other side of me.

"Ok I'll tell what it's about now." I told them all about Kendall and him being a vampire and James next to me as a ghost.

"This is bad really really bad." JAmes said getting up. He started pacing around the living room. I had calmed down dramatically.

"How is it bad, like in matter of reality." I asked standing up finally.

Because I've been monitoring you. Your dreams always mean something. And Payson yours, half of them happen IN reality." James said grabbing my shoulders.

"What no, no, no, no, no. They can't. I don't wanna die especially when Kendall kills me. But he's not a vampire."

"Uh about that." James said.

"You turned him into a vampire didn't you?" Logan and I both asked.

"Yeah. I was gonna suck ALL of the both out of him but I got distracted."

"A squirrel?" I asked.

"Yes." James said and hung his head down in shame. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"So I'm going to die?"

"Not nessasarily. Your dreams are subjective which means they don't always come true and they can always be changed. We just have to know when and if Kendall is attacking. If we do then we can stop him easily."

"So I'm bait?"

"That's a strong word but it's right so we're gonna go with that. But we need more than one vampire."

"I'll do it!" I yelled.

"No you need to be human. Logan and Carlos will probably have to. We use the strategy that they did in _Eclipse. _We created about 10 or 11 newborns and then go to war with Kendall. Granted he'll have other which is why we get the wolf pack of California."

"My life really a messed up version of _Twilight _isn't it?"

"Pretty much." James and Logan answered.

"Ok we need a battle plan." We sat on the Kitchen floor until Carlos came in and we discussed it with him. Logan and Carlos were willing to become vampires for the battle. They'd be useless if they weren't. James agreed to change them tomorrow, and they would have to prepare themselves. I would watch them be changed to prepare myself for what was to come in the battle and what was in stock for me to come. We spent the whole day for mental preperation. and how I would be used as bait. Well I didn't like the name bait so I changed to Shark Bait O haha. From _Finding Nemo _I love that movie and to spice up my nickname instead of it being related to death.

* * *

HEY! How did ya'll like it. Tell me what yu thoguht of the dream oh and BTW I made a facbook page for my fanfiction account so if you have a facebook just at the top type in _Dokuohteia _(not in italics) and click like and the picture on it yeah that's actually me. Ok peace! Reveiw plese!


	8. You're not deadyet

Title: Kiss N Tell

Summary: James's little sister comes to visit him in California from New Jersey and they haven't seen each other for years and years. And one little kiss can make James go way overboard protecting his little sister. Awh how sweet...well you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush... *epic sadness* I only own Payson, her mother and the boy across the street who is yet to be named.

WOW! I love you guys! 29 reveiws and 10 alerts!and 1,465 hits!That's FANTASTIC! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I'm gonna hug everyone of you reading! *Cyber hugs* I love you guys you give me inspiration.

* * *

Chapter 8 _"Love is beauty, majestic, like a wild bird, a Hawk or Falcon for example. A girl is like a bird a free majestic flying Falcon. We can be tamed but we can also defend ourselves when the matter demands it most. Our sharp talons cut into your skin and leave a scar forever." -Dokuohteia_

Payson's dream 2

_I was in the same place I was the night before except Kendall was there with an army. A vampire army. I was in the middle of the clearing again except I wasn't as scared because I new James and our pack were right behind me in the woods. Logan and Carlos were running the perimeter so far away Kendall couldn't hear them but they were there sure enough. Our plan was being put into full effect, I was Shark Bait standing exactly where I should be. But they weren't attacking as we thought they were going to do. I just stood there waiting, fearless...fearless? JAMES! NOT COOL! I said in my mind and apparently James heard me. Sorry but I have to. He thought back. I sghed and just shook of the fact that James could speak with me telepathicly! James released his power on me and my emotions were in control. I thought standing here in the face of certain death would be worse than this, it wasn't all half bad. There was no speaking in the clearing besides the sounds of my breathing. Which were short and ragged, didn't sound like the best breathing in the world. A slow chuckle erupted from Kendall's lips. I wanted to ask what was so funny but I feared I already knew the answer. He was laughing because he would enjoy killing me. He got into a low crouch as soon as my side of the war erupted from the trees. I closed my eyes and I felt a rush of air go by me and then the war started. I opened my eyes and as soon as I did everything seemed to slow around me. Two newborns launched themselves at me and I found time to dodge them all together. I gasped at what I had done._

_"Payson!" I heard James yell. "Don't just stand there, MOVE! Get out of the way." James yelled as he knocked aside a newborn. Everything was moving fast now. I ran into the woods where I saw Kendall standing there waiting...Why didn't I see that coming? I knew this was the end._

_"Don't. Move." He told me._

_"Good I wasn't planning on it." He smiled at that._

_"You've always been so funny, what happened?"_

_"OH NO YOU DID NOT!" I said and threw myself at him for a tackle. His arm hit my chest and threw me fifty feet away. I heard a loud snap and when I tried to get up I knew what it was. The sound of my own ribs crunching. I stood up with great difficulty._

_"Now do you want to lauch yourself at me so I can crush your legs?"_

_"No." I said. I started breathing hard which made my situation worse._

_"Then Allow me to calmly kill you." Kendall walked towrds me when a werewolf came running across and tackled Kendall to the ground and started ripping him apart while he was screaming. And so was I._

I woke up screaming, shaking, and in a cold sweat. James, Carlos, and Logan came rushing in.

"Another nightmare. I'm fine." I managed to say.

"What was it about?" Carlos asked.

"The fight," I told them about the dream and they said this battle was gonna happen today. At 7 am we left with the whole army trailing behind us. You'd think if you were a hiker that your were going insane if you saw 7 feet tall werewolves and a bunh of pale red eyed beasts climbing up trees and hopping along the tops of the trees tromping through the woods. You would've ran for Beverly Hills. Haha get it, we're in California and Beverly Hills. Haha...why am I laughing when I'm probably going to die today? Oh well get the few last laughs you can get in while you can. Finally I saw the beginnings of the clearing and sure enough there was at least one vampire there. Kendall...hmmm coincedence...I THINK NOT! I should have seen that one coming a while ago. I took my position in the middle of the clearing and immediately it felt like life size chess. Which as far I'm concered isnt fun. I felt like I would collapse right then and there because I was so scared. Although it was certain death situation I was ready, i spent the past three day readying myself for this and I never expected to be this ready. It was almost as If I wanted to die which no one wanted to do. All my friends would miss me, Alexa, Nicole, Niki, Gianna and Gianna,Allie, Denean, Kerry, What will they think? Would Denean fly from Mississippi to come to my funeral or stay? Stop it, Stop it, now is not the time to be thinking of that. You're not dead...yet.

* * *

I am SOOO sorry I couldn't update in a while, I have been so busy, school started, I'm doing drama club and a bunch of other things including homework and getting past this one part in Halo 3 ODST and I have been so busy and I hope you liked the chapter. i kinda ran out of Ideas but then my Language arts teacher read a part of this story that was in my notebook and said it was really good today and I knew i HAD to continue now if I didn't I would have some pretty pissed off readers. So enjoy!


	9. THE END of final jam!

OMFG! I go away for like 2 months and I come back and I have 1,800something er other hits and 31 reveiws! This story just broke my record for largest amounts of reveiws! Keep it coming, if I can ever get ideas, my mind is kind of stuck on Percy Jackson, because I just finished The LAst Olympian and it is AMAZZINGG and I'm going to read The Lost Hero! Muahahahaha! Pery goes missing! OH NO! I'm talking WAY to much so I hopeses this chapter will suffice! FleahahahahahahaROFL! LMAO! SOrry I am really happy because my crush, gave me 2 hugs and I get to hug him tomorrow because It's girl's hug guy's day! WOO! 3 A.M.! (Not signaling the morning, my crush's initials! Bloopahahahahaha) Imma shut up now and get a sammich while you read on freaky bros! Oh my gods, i talk WAY TO MUCH. SHUT UP! kk byezez!

* * *

Chapter oh my gods who cares. PAyson's POV.E!

I'm standing here on the battle field while everything goes on around me in slow motion. ( I forget if i got past that or not but oh well) I kept dodging and rolling avoiding everything, like I was the Lord Of Time. I dove into the woods after a 5 minutes and saw Kendall there, just like in my dream. I have to follow the same footsteps as I dreamt.

"You shouldn't have done this, Payson. It'll only end as a nightmare." He said in a soft intoxicating voice.

"Have you seen what's going on out there, it already is a nightmare! Because of you!" He stiffled back a small chuckle but escaped through his perfect lips.

"Mhm ahaha, Payson, you're always so modest, and optimistic in a scary way."

"The only thing really scary in this world is your mom." I mumbled.

"But I will spare you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, that'll happen. You know you want to kill me."

"I do, very much so, but you're such a pretty, young thing."

"Sorry this _thing _has a name, and it's Payson who's gonna kick your ass!"

"I'd love to see ou try and hurt me." With that my anger built up inside and and I lunged at him like a vampire would with some grace. Just as what happened in my dream Kendall put out his arm and shoved me back into a tree and I fell down on impact and heard a snap. I knew those were my own ribs which just probably shattered in side of me. Now my lungs would become an easy target. ALthough just as Kendall came up to kill me the wolf attacked Kendall at just the right time, and started tearing him to shreds but I didn't scream, mostly because I was too pissed at him and because my ribs REALLY REALLY hurt, and it would be murder to scream. As Kendall started dying the vampire army on Kendall's side started fading. Like litterally, their body forms disapppeared right in front of my eyes and I knew this would end here. Once and for all. Our army side looked just as confused as the next person would be. I ran out of the woods wile that wolf had a nice vampire meal, I'm sure it tasted like a happy meal to him. I ran out and ran into JAmes's arms for a hug.

"We did it! We all did it!" I exclaimed feeling the adrenaline rush through me, my ribs were killing me but I shoved past the pain and moved on in life in the present.

"No, you did it. We couldn't have done any of this without you. Without you you'd probably be dead."

"That's reasurring, thanks. Makes me feel so loved."

"Haha, that's why I love you."

"Because you're my brother, you kind of have to love me. It's a common rule."

"Your point?"

"Hahahahahaha." We both shared a laugh in the still silence of the nigh and for once, the world seemed at peace with itself, when all was right, and nothing was wrong in this moment right here, right now. And for once, I didn't bother to do anything but look up at the moon and think nothing is more perfect in my life than right now. I love my life and I wouldn't change a thing.

THE END! ~awwww!~

* * *

Awh bummer it's the end! But I though of THE most perfect ending for this and there it is ladies and gentleman. GOOD NIGHT! AND ROCK AND ROLL!


End file.
